But With You (I Feel Again)
by MamaSpobette
Summary: Spencer and Toby go for a run in preparation for an upcoming race in Rosewood. Fluff fillet. Flirtation ensues.


**_But With You (I Feel Again) _**

* * *

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_  
_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb_  
_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_  
_Heart still beating but it's not working_  
_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_  
_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing_  
_Yeah, my heart is numb_

The plum purple, flame red, pumpkin orange, and sepia leaves that had shed in preparation for the winter season -leaving the trees immodest - crunched under the soles of Spencer's foam-foot-bed Nike training sneakers as she whisked past a panting Toby.

"How's it taste?" she shouted back, a roll of sweat joining in the race as it whisked down her neck to meet the fabric of her Leprechaun green shirt.

Toby grunted behind her, kicking forward to gain maximum speed, the cramp in his side reminding him he needed to take it easy. Still, he was hellbent on challenging his girlfriend, so he tried his best to ignore the throbbing and heightened his rate of motion.

"What? My sweat?"

"No," Spencer giggled in amusement as they rounded another corner on the nature trail, navigating around a squirrel that apparently thought it was in the Frogger video game and had a death wish, "The taste of my dust? You know, since you're eating it!"

Elbow to elbow with the huffing beauty as her ponytail moved like a pendulum being bullied by a typhoon, Toby grinned boastfully, "Why don't you tell me? Try to keep up!"

Spencer's feet nearly failed to operate as Toby took the lead once more, the back of his head and the V sweat stain on the back of his grey wife-beater obstructed her view of nature at its finest. She would be damned if she allowed him to win. She had trained too long and too hard for the marathon to let Toby toot his supremacy train again.

Normally she'd feign twisting an ankle, or take a short cut - she knew this path like the back of her hand - but today she was fixed on kicking his ass. She thought it had been sweet of Toby to offer his assistance in training her for the school sponsored race; assuming he'd be spoiling her with ice-water, pom-poms and foot massages after each session at ungodly hours in the morning; hours before even the roosters dared open their eyes. She couldn't have been more wrong. He was quite the drill Sargent. He meant business and there was no room for play time.

Of course, he'd mold right back to her sweet, affectionate, mindful boyfriend as soon as their sessions had commenced; but those hours where he put on his coach bag had frustrated Spencer to the umpteenth degree. He wasn't easy to ignore; not with his Greek physique, perspiration wheeling down every single ripple of muscle, leading to the ultimate destination below his pant line, or the way his eyes seemed to host an exotic getaway deep within the seductive, tranquil waters of Bora Bora. Spencer was disciplined. She was focused. She was determined. But when it came to Toby Cavanaugh being within five feet of her, shirtless and sweaty, making grunting noises as he showed off his ability to bench-press the weight of five of her, she may as well have been diagnosed with attention deficit disorder. She'd become like those talking dogs in Pixar's _Up _, belching out "Squirrel!" whenever Toby leaned over her.

Since their first time, Spencer had been experiencing a heightening of her hormones. She wanted Toby, and she wanted him all the time. Him looking the way he did, making the sounds he did when they were working out together? It was like asking a person with the ultimate sweet tooth to work in a candy factory. She was going to end up with a stomach ache and probably end up having to be rolled out on a gurney due to a climb in blood pressure.

Finally giving herself that extra boost, not exactly sure what was driving her, Spencer had come out on top. She breezed past Toby so quickly that it nearly knocked him over, and the leaves around his ankles danced in a tornado motion. The old man running near them had his toupee concealing his bald spot knocked off and re-positioned.

Pouncing the imaginary finish line, Spencer checked her watch, her breathing labored, "Beat my previous time! Check it! That's the best yet!"

Toby was at last caught up to her, his arm still up mid-air as if he was still in hopes of coming out the victor. When Spencer slowed down, he realized she had beaten him. His hands on his knees, he prayed the charlie horse he was experiencing would simmer down.

"Can't say I didn't appreciate the view, if I had been able to see it. What are you, Roadrunner?"

Spencer chuckled, "Meep-meep!"

Using his palm to bat away the sweat water-falling down his face, Toby couldn't help but pass Spencer a smile, "How does it feel to be on top?"

Spencer raised a brow mischievously, inching her way towards him, "As far as strategically kicking your ass? I'll let you know when my breathe catches up to my lungs; I think I left it back by that bench we passed. As far as in the romance department, never better."

The pink tinge on Toby's face was positively adorable. He kicked around a few pebbles at his feet with his sneakers, his voice lowering into that bashful tone Spencer loved so much. "Spencer..."

She giggled, letting her teeth dock into her lower lip, her eyes bouncing up and down his figure shamelessly.

Finally, Toby threw his arms around her, emitting echoes of laughter as he spun her around in the air, her head nuzzled into his neck as she too giggled and cried out happily.

"You did it!" he exclaimed with delight, "Congratulations!"

As her feet kissed the ground again, Spencer kept her arms tied around his neck, though a bit looser now, her lips thin as her pearly whites took a curtain call. Her entire face lit up with satisfaction at her ability to once again perfect something.

"So do you think I stand a shot at beating Mona and the rest of my competitors?"

Pressing a finger to her nose, Toby mirrored her grin, "I _know _you do. I am 100% confident you will take gold. You've worked so hard, Spencer. You deserve it. I also think you deserve an ice-cold, refreshing bottle of H20 to re-hydrate. And possibly a calf and foot massage compliments of your incredibly proud boyfriend."

Spencer walked her fingers to the nape of his neck, tugging on a piece of damp hair, "Does that mean you're retiring your coach whistle?"

He nodded in confirmation, letting his arms fall free to his sides, "I'm exchanging it for a poster-board and flowers when you waltz up to that finish line this week."

She thanked him as he tossed her a bottle of water, guzzling down about half of it instantly. She let out a satisfied "Aaaahhh" when her lips released the tip of the bottle, twisting the cap back on and tossing it onto the grass. Toby was still chugging his, the juices of his water from the freshest mountains in Colorado running down his neck and chest. Spencer just about had a heart attack when he began dumping it over his head, ruffling his hair after.

Water was still dripping from his lips, the front of his shirt completely sodden, when Spencer terminated the distance between them.

Her fingers walked up his chest, that contagious smile of hers reappearing as she let her eyes focus solely on his tempting lips.

He grinned back, sharing the downfall of water with her, letting it sprinkle down around her shoulders and back of her neck, "Better?"

She let her head wobble vertically, permitting her eyes to take a quick nap, "Hmm, much."

Before Spencer could withdraw from his embrace, Toby tilted her face upwards with one hand, the other purging the now empty bottle of spring water to snake around her waist.

Spencer could almost taste the cinnamon leftovers of his toothpaste as he began lowering his lips to hers, pulling back shyly. "Uhh, I'm kind of sweaty..."

"Yeah, well," Toby held her closer, his lips whispering against hers, "I can handle it."

_But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah with you  
I can feel again_

**Disclaimer and AN: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, Spencer and Toby, or Troian Bellisario and Keegan Allen (though I wouldn't mind!), nor do I take any amount of ownership for the song "Feel Again" by One Republic.**

**I apologize if any part of this one-shot makes ZERO sense - it's probably the quickest I've ever composed anything, but when inspiration hits in any form, I leap at the opportunity to write and share. :) Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to fill that beautiful little box below with your reviews! **

**Thanks in advance**

**Xoxo. **


End file.
